conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Rajkhed
General information Rajkhed (spelled RAJSAD in its native term) is the main language spoken in ESTRÉJA MŌSAD, or in literal terms "World of Stars". There are very few people of earth who speak it. Originally, it was and exclusively spoken language but over time they wanted an easier way to teach their young and keep better record of past happenings for young to learn from, so after the Rajkhed people adapted their own written forms, they also adopted a Romanized alphabet as well. The Rajkhed language does not have a lowercase or uppercase form so words appear to always be written in uppercase. Phonology Consonants Vowels Alphabet Phonotactics Acceptable Consonant Doubles (only for the start of words) * ST * HK * XY Acceptable Syllable Structure ©=consonant (CC)=double consonant V=vowel VV=double vowel * ©V© * (CC)V© * ©VV© * ©VV(CC) * © * ©V * (CC)V * ©VV * ©V©V© * ©V©V(CC) * V * VV * V© * V©© * V©V * V©©V * V©©VV Notes * the vowel AA cannot be doubled with another vowel * there cannot be a double consonant at the beginning and end of a word at the same time * when a word is ended in a vowel or double vowel, a rising tone accent is added to the final vowel ** For example, the word I in Rajkhed is spelled SǑ and makes the indicated rise, but not spelled SO. It will then mean a different word. ** This rule does not apply to vowels that already have a diatric ** This rule does not apply to prefixes Grammar Nouns Nouns are affected only by number, possession, and case *'Possession' E- is used with possessive words that begin with a consonant *'Plurals' To make a noun plural KI- is used with words that begin with a consonant *'Case' This changes a little, depending on ending. It is to show nouns by function (excluding pronouns and honorifics). Plural prefixes can always be added. Nouns that end in consonant. For example: KÚNIS (dog) If you notice, when a noun ends in a consonant, the vowel that comes before is always kept the same. This goes for double consonants too. To make it plural, the prefix '''KI-' was added, but this was not the case in making the plural possessive form. To make the plural possessive form, only add the necessary prefixes. The possessive prefix is always added first (in this case E-') and then the corresponsive plural prefix (in this case '''K-' ). '' Nouns that end in a vowel. For example ÉRǏ (horse) Here, not much has changed from the noun that ended in consonant. Just as the last consonant was changed before, this time the changed consonant was added. But in this case, the rising diatric used for the ending vowel remains even though a consonant was added. In the plural possessive form, like before, the possessive prefix was added first ('HEB-') then the plural prefix was added next ('KI-'). *'''Honorifcs Much like in Japanese, the honorific is seriously important and is only left out when one is very familiar with the other. The honorific comes first before the person's last name. Numbers Telling Age Instead of saying '' "I am sixteen years old" '' you say '' "I have 16 years." '' * Examples -'VÉRAX' KIHEBANNIS BÉ SǑ. (I have '''sixteen years') '' -'VIN É SOX KIHEBANNIS' BÉ SǑ. (I have '''four with fifty years') Pronouns Personal Pronouns Interrogative Pronouns Demonstrative Pronouns Indefinite Pronouns Articles This is the only article used in Rajkhed and is used very few. Verbs Verbs are inflected by person, tense, and number. Like with nouns, verb conjugations alter depending on if it is ending in a consonant or vowel. Conjugating a verb that ends in a vowel: TAMǍ (to eat) Here, suffixes were added. These are the suffixes for verbs ending in a vowel: Only add the plural prefix when using the plural form of you. Conjugating a verb that ends in a consonant: YÉN (to run) Once again, only suffixes were added, but this time they were only V© suffixes. These are the suffixes for consonants ending in a consonant: Like before, just add the plural prefix to make the plural form of you. When something does not have a specific gender, the pronoun YUET (animate it) or YUAT (inanimate it) comes after the standard form of the verb. Example: YÉN YUET. (It runs.) Tenses For verbs that end with a consonant: For verbs that end with a vowel: Here there is not change in the third tense. That is because a verb that ends in a vowel always converts to a consonant ending verb when in third person, so it gets the suffixes that go on a consonant ending verb. Auxiliary Verbs Prepositions Adjectives Adjectives are not really adjectives, they are more like verbs. Because they are more like verbs, they conjugate like verbs. *Examples ** KÉJǏ YUAT AT RAAM. (the shirt reds) ** KÉJǏDAN AN MÉDIS AT. (his fur reds) Syntax Generally sentences can be formed by VOS or VSO * Examples: ** VOS: DÉǏDǑ STIM SǑ (literal: '''wrote letter I.' Altered: I wrote the letter.)'' ** VSO: DÉǏDǑ SǑ STIM (literal: '''wrote I letter.' Altered: I wrote the letter.)'' Negative Form Making a sentence negative isn't very difficult at all. Just insert the adverb JEV before the subject. * NIETŌS XÉDǑ SǑ (I am strong) ** NIETŌS XÉDǑ JEV SǑ (I am not strong) * AAMǍMǑ XÉMAT MǑ (You are nice) ** AAMǍMǑ XÉMAT JEV MǑ (You are not nice) * SÉPARŌS HABENT SǑ (I have friends) ** SÉPARŌS HABENT JEV SǑ (I don't have friends) * NŌR̄ASŌS LÉ SǑ (I can read) ** NŌR̄ASŌS LÉ JEV SǑ (I can't read) Interrogative Form Creating interrogative sentences or questions are much like creating negative sentences by adding the adverb TAATÉ at the end of the sentence. Making a negative interrogative sentence is just as easy. Just add the adverbs in the correct places. * NIETŌS XÉDǑ SǑ TAATÉ? (I am strong?) ** NIETŌS XÉDǑ JEV SǑ TAATÉ? (I am not strong?) It is also common to suggest the answer to yes or no questions. This is done by adding DUXǏ (positive or yes answers) and ŌMAAX (negative or no answers) to the start of the sentence. * DUXǏ NIETŌS XÉDǑ SǑ TAATÉ? (I am strong, right?) ** ŌMAAX NIETŌS XÉDǑ SǑ TAATÉ? (I am strong, no?) Vocabulary Example text Category:Languages